Usuario:Angdev cube
Yo Muestras de arte thumb|left|400px thumb|left|398px thumb|left|400px Gente/personajes que admiro #El chapulín colorado #Superan # Spiderman # Iron man # Hulk # Thor # La yegua bienhechora # Un negro # Dross del futuro # Harry Potter # El hombre bala # El demonio # Un cartón de leche mágico # Lisa de los simpson # Los iluminati # Los reptilianos # El imperio de google # El canaca # El dinero dinero dinero # Peña nieto # Los aliens # El sr berns # Rico mcpato # Germán y sus bots # Los caballeros del sodiaco # Una lagartija gigante # Yisus # La gorda # Kenny # Goku # Willson # El Dr rivera # Finn # Jake # La reina de Inglaterra # Dross del presente # El príncipe de bel air # Un avatar # L # Dora la exploradora # El calvo de brazzer # Will smit # Blanka # Sub zero # Perry el ornitorrinco # Phineas # Pherp # Aladino # Rick roll # El doctor who # Jonn smit # James bond # El tano pasman # Pacman # Mario # Mario verde # Dexter # Ed Edd y Eddy # Slash # Wendy sulca # Delfín # Snake # Chuck norris # Chabelo # Elmo # Nicolas cage # El monstruo de espagueti volador # mark zuckerberg # rick harrison # steve de minecraft # wingardium leviosa # los dalek # los angeles llorones # los cyberman # Sontarianos # don pepito # don jose # zelda también conocido como link # un niño rata # bill gates # los mayas # los de el KKK # el coronel del kfc # daryl dixon # sheldon cooper # scardi y sus voses sensuales # nexxus hd # barney el dinosaurio # barney de los simpson # barney stinson # Malcolm en el medio # stewie # los salta muros # los narigones # los weones # el padrino # Quentin Tarantino # Spielberg # Kubrick # Paulo coello # Ursula Poznanski # Christopher Nolan # kill bill # Bear Grylls # un pokemon # un digimon # coca cola # pepsi # mikey mouse # skrillex # tintin # Light Yagami # Darth Vader # los Beatles # la Duquesa de Alba # Bruce Lee # Gregory House # Indiana Jones # Arnold Schwarzenegger # Dimitri # putin # Action Man # Vin Diesel # Don Ramón # MacGyver # Mortadelo y Filemón # natalia poklonskaya # esta cara ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) # homero simpson # bender doblador soto # Ben 10 # Fry # los pitufos # Sonic # el Coyote # Pinky y Cerebro # popeye # Ash Ketchum # Akinator # Albert Einstein # Anakin Skywalker # Angelina Jolie # Benjamin Franklin # Bugs Bunny # Carlos Slim # Charlie Brown # Cletus Spuckler # Cleveland Brown # David Speedy González # Deadpool # El Grinch # El Oso Yogui # El Santo # Elvis Presley # Eric Cartman # Han Solo # Jabba the Hutt # Jebús # Josué Yrion # Lara Croft # Laura Bozzo # Marty McFly y el doc # Milhouse Van Houten # Ned Flanders # Niko Bellic # Odín # Pedobear # Pelé # Pitágoras # Rainbow Dash # Shakira # Stan Lee # Toni Cipriani # Willy Wonka # Zoidberg ''Cosas que me gusta hacer ''En top 10: #''Ver series de T.V.'' #''Internet .'' #''Resolver cubos de rubik.'' #''Dibujar.'' #''Tocar el violín'' #''armar rompecabezas de mas de 500 piezas.'' #''Jugar vídeo juegos (no me considero gamer).'' #''Tocar el piano.'' #Leer. #Escuchar música. Series favoritas Aparte de my little pony y doctor who. #Dr. house. #The walking dead. #Lost. #Malcolm el de enmedio. #How i met your mother. #Breaking bad. #Heroes. #Dexter. #Mad men. #Grey's anatomy.. Cubos de rubik favoritos (si hay mas aparte del 3x3x3) #Cubo 3X3 #Cubo 2X2 #Cubo 4x4 #Cubo mirror estandar #Megamix #Squere 1 #Modificaciones de 3x3 estandar #Piramix #Cubo ghost #Cubo 7x7 Video juegos favoritos #Pac man #G.T.A. S.A. #Final fantasy #Red dead redemption #Minecraft #Portal 2 #Bioshock #Sonic #Smash Bros. #Cualquier Zelda # Cosas que odio #La jente idiota #la hipocresia. #que me critiquen. #que me digan que hacer o no hacer. #que les cosas no salgan como yo quiero. #el desorden de las cosas. #los adolescentes inmaduros que se creen el centro del mundo. #los niños. #la gente que se cree intelectual por leer (aunque sean libros como 50 sombras de grey), por ser vegana, o por ser atea. #la gente que sigue modas estúpidas.